Saathiya-Saath Jeevan Bhar ka
by Daya's Girl
Summary: 4 anjaan log...jab milte hai ek saath. Sab ek dusre ke opposite...kya hoga inme pyaar...ya phir bante bante reh jayegi baat...peep in to know more...Plz R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hii Guyss ! I am back with a new story with 2 new couples. Hope you will like this one too. **

**Characters: DaReya , AbhiRika,RajVi , Sachin , Freddy , Nikhil , Dushyant, Kavin ,Ruhana and 2 new entries(OCs), You'll soon know who they are.**

**This story is for my 2 friends…..Preetz and Subhsresaha. hope they like. **

**Chaliye ….ab padhte hai new story. **

_**CID Bureau…..11 am. **_

Daya, Dushyant , Ruhana , Purvi. Sachin and Freddy were in the bureau working on their files and computers. Abhijeet , Shreya , Rajat ,Nikhil and Kavin were out on investigation of a case. It was a high profile case and all were busy finding about a businessman.

Ruhana was checking on computer about the businessman Neel Kumar. Dushyant was sitting beside her desk checking some files. He asked ruhana …..

Dushyant- Ruhana….ek baat batao.

Ruhana- Puchiye Sir….!

Dushyant- Jab tumhe computers mein interest hai toh tum yahan CID mein kya kar rahi ho?

Ruhana(smiled)- Sir …computers mein interst toh hai par mere ideal toh Daya Sir hai…..Unhe dekhti thi toh lagta tha ki mujhe bhi CID officer banna hai…..so dekhiye ban gayi.

Dushyant(Smiled)- ohh….good good. Acha laga ye jaankar ki ttumhe bhi apne desh se pyaar hai. Daya Sir ki wajah se hi sahi tum aaj CID mein ho.

Ruhana- Haan….aur Shreya Dii bhi toh hai. Toh unki tarah mujhe bhi CID officer banna tha.

Meanwhile, Freddy came to her with a sketch.

Freddy-Ruhi…..Zara ye sketch bhi scan karo.

Ruhana-Yes Sir….ek minute.

She took the sketch and went to scan it. Meanwhile ….

Dushyant- FreddyJi….kiska sketch hai? Neel Kumar ki photo hai na ruhana ke paas.

Freddy- Dushyant…ye wo shopkeeper ne sketch banwaya hai. Dekh lete hai ki ye Neel kumar hai ya nahi…

Ruhana came back and sat on her computer and opened the picture. She scanned and found that picture matched with that of Neel Kumar.

Dushyant- Ruhana…..zara is Neel Kumar ke bare mein net pe search karo. Dekho kya pata chalta hai.

Ruhana-Yes Sir….!

She began searching on the businessman on net. Meanwhile, Dushyant was called by Daya. They were discussing something. Suddenly , Ruhana was shocked to see …..She murmured…..

Ruhana- Ye kaise ho sakta hai…..ye toh Neel Kumar hai….aur yahan yeh….(she called for Daya Sir.) Daya Sir…..

Daya- Haan Roo…..kya hua?

Ruhana- Ye dekhiye Sir…..aisa kaise ho sakta hai?

Daya- Ye Neel Kumar aur nachiket Khanna …..ek aadmi ….naam do…aise kaise?

Dushyant- Sir…ho sakta hai iska asli naam Nachiket Khanna ho aur ye duniya ke saamne Neel Kumar ban ke ghoom raha tha….Kuch log aisa karte hain sir.

Daya(thinking)- haan Dushyant….lekin kyun ….kyun karega wo aisa….Ruhana….dekho aur kya pata chalta hai uske bare mein.

At the same time…they heard a voice …..

Voice- Internet pe bhi utni jaankari nahi milegi Sir…jitni main aapko de sakti hu.

All turned towards the voice….. A medium height , Fair and beautiful girl was standing at the door.

Daya- Aap?

Girl- Sorry Sir…._**Inspector Priyal reporting Sir…!**_

Daya(Smiled)- Welcome to CID Priyal !

Priyal- Thank you Sir…!

Dushyant- Priyal….tum is Nachiket urf Neel ko kaise jaanti ho?

Priyal-Sir….maine iske bare mein sab jaankari rakhi hai. Mujhe Bangalore CID ki taraf se secret mission pe bheja gaya tha par pura nahi ho paaya.

Daya- Koi baat nahi…hum sab milkar pura karenge.

Meanwhile, ACP entered….

ACP- Karna hi hoga Daya. Is nachiket ke bare mein sab kuch pata lagao. (to Priyal) Welcome to CID Priyal.

Priyal(smiled)- Thank you Sir…!

ACP- Sachin, Dushyant…..jao zara forensic lab jao. Dekho salunkhe kya batane wala hai. Mujhe ek meeting ke liye jaana hai.

Dushyant- Okay Sir…

At the same time, Abhijeet and team returned and they went busy discussing the case. Kavin , Dushyant and sachin went to the Forensic lab.

_**Forensic lab...**_

Dushyant- haan Sir...aap kya bata rahe the?

DrS- Aao bhai...5 minute ruko...file leke aati hogi meri assistant.

Kavin- DrTarika toh yahin hai ...phir kaun layega file.

At the same time...they heard a voice...

Voice- Sirr...ye rahi reports.

They turned and found a girl with fair comlexion and curly hair with a smile on her face.

DrS- Sahi waqt par aayi ho Sree...inse milo...(he pointed to the threee) Senior inspectors Dushyant and Kavin and inspector Sachin. Aur dushyant...ye hai meri new assistant...Dr ShaivyaSree saha.

Sree(smiled)- Hello Sir...nice to meet you.

Dushyant(smiled)- Same here DrSree. I hope you won't mind me calling you Sree...?

Sree(smiled)- Ofcourse not Sir.

She then turned to Kavin...who was staring at her...She felt a bit awkward...yet she said...

Sree- Hello Kavin Sir...(as DrS told)

SHe forwarded her hand but he was looking at her. Dushyant noticed him and smiled...

Dushyant- kahan kho gaya yaar? DrSree tujhe helllo bol rahi hai.

Kavin(cameout of his trance)- Ohh..i am sorry...hello DrSree! Nice to meet you.

Sree(smiled)- Same here.

DrS told them what was there in file and the trio left the lab. Before leaving Kavin turned to Sree...

Kavin- Aapki smile bahut pyari hai DrSree...ya ShaivyaJi...i hope you mind me calling you Shaivya?...keep smiling. Have a good day !

She didn't know but she smiled at his gesture and nodded her head as Yes. They had left but yet Sree was smiling to herself.

**A/n: Heya Guys…..here I am with a new story. Hope all will like it. Sorry guys …just a small chap…..will update big chapter soon. :D**

**Do read and review !**

**Preetz and Subhsresaha- I hope you both liked it. Love you both.**

**Take care :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hello Everyone..! Big sorry to all reviewers for being so late , specially to my sisters…..Preetz and Shubhi…..so sorry girls…But here comes your update. **

**M glad you both liked it. Hope you'll like it further as well. Letz move to the new chapter. **

**Preetz- I dunno how to thank you for the recent OS you wrote. M surprised to know that how well you understood my feelings and portrayed them. Thanks for that. Ye toh kuch bhi nahi hai uske aage. But still I hope you will like it. Love you !**

Sachin , Dushyant and Kavin returned to the forensic lab and handed the report to Daya and Abhijeet and told them what he said.

Dushyant- Sir...ab hume is Neel Kumar urf Nachiket Khanna ke baare mein pata lagana hoga.

Daya- Haan…..Ruhana aur Priyal lage hue hain.

Priyal- Sir….abhii toh is Nachiket Khanna ki file mere paas nahi hai. Par main kal lekar aaungi. Uske baare mein har ek information hai mere paas.

Dushyant- Wah Priya…..(glancing at her) I hope you won't mind if I call you Priya?

Priyal(smiled)- Its perfectly fine Sir…!

Dushaynt- Great….haan toh main ye keh raha tha ki tumne bohot mehnat ki is neel kumar ke peeche. Hume bahut madad milegi.

Priyal(Smiled)- Shayad ye kaam ab pura ho jaye aap sabki madad se.

Daya- Ho jayega Priyal. Tum ye batao ki ye Neel Kumar ka business tha na textiles ka ?

Priyal- Haan Sir…..Textile aur Medicines ka business karta tha.

Ruhana(joined)- Aur Sir…..Textile company Neel Kumar ke name pe hai aur Medicines ki company Nachiket Khanna ke naam se.

Dushyant- Ye kya chakkar hai ?

Priyal- Sir…aage aur bada chakkar hai. Main toh almost fas gayi thi.

Daya- Kaisa chakkar Priyal ?

Priyal- Sir…..isne 2 company toh kholi hi hai aur dono ke papers ulte naam se hai….Matlab Textile company ke insurance papers Nachiket ke naam se hai aur Medicine wali company ken eel kumar naam se.

Ruhana(while looking in computer)- Aur toh aur Sir…..isne Nachiket khanna naam apne bête ka bataya hai jo ki London mein hai. Ye news hai…as told by Neel Kumar. Par iska koi beta nahi hai.

Daya- Tumne theek se check kiya na Roo?

Ruhana- Haan Sir…..aap khud dekh lijiye.

Daya and dushyant checked and it was confirmed that this businessman was one with two names.

Priyal- Ruhana ne sahi kaha sir…..aur ho sakta hai ye Neel kumar bhi bhaagne ki taiyari mein ho. Aur ye jayega London.

Ruhana- You sure?

Priyal- Haan yaar….sure hu main.

Daya- Phir toh isey jaldi hi pakadna hi padega. Dushyant , Kavin …pata lagao iske baare mein.

Dushyant- Yes Sir !

He moved to Kavin and found him lost. He was smiling to himself. Dushyant called him….

Dushyant- KV…..apne khabri ko phone kar aur is neel kumar ko dhundhne ke liye bol.

Kavin didn't replied…..Dushyant called him again but he didn't replied. Then he looked at him. He shaked him….

Dushyant- Kavin…kya hua tujhe ? Kis soch mein hai tu ?

Kavin (came out of his trance)- Haan…haan Dushyant …kuch keh rahe the tum ?

Dushyant- Kahan khoye hain aap ?

Kavin- Kuch nahi yaar…aise hi .

Dushyant- Hmm….bina wajah itna koi nahi sochta. Bata na.

Kavin(Smiled)- Abhi kuch nahi kehna…..waqt aane par bataunga. Tum bolo kya karna hai ?

Dushyant- Are you sure tum thik ho ?

Kavin(smile)- Haan bhai…thik hu.

Dushyant- Okay…..apne khabriyon ko bolo ki Neel kumar ke baare mein pata kare.

Kavin- Okay…!

So , Kavin and Dushyant were busy calling their khabris while , Ruhana and Priyal were still searching on internet.

Ruhana- Priyal…..sach mein bohot zyada jaankari nikali hai tumne. Tum akeli gayi thi is mission mein ?

Priyal- Nahi Ruhana…..mere ek senior bhi the. Par hum successful nahi ho paye.

Ruhana- Worry not yaar…..ab hum zarur successful honge.

Priyal- Thanks Roo…..

Ruhana- Most welcome dear. Waise tum Bangalore se Mumbai aayi thi is mission ke liye.

Priyal – Haan 2 din ke liye. (she remembered something and she spoke aloud.) Rooo !

Ruhana- Arey arey,….kya hua ? Chillao mat.

Priyal- Search for his residence in Mumbai. Is aadmi ka yahan pe bhi ek bunglow hai.

Ruhana- Par ye toh Bangalore mein hi rehta hai na ?

Priyal- Haan…..par yahan bhi check karo jaldi.

Ruhana- Okay….karti hu.

Ruhana checked out and they did found a bungalow in Panvel East. She told about it to Daya.

Daya- Chalo….pehle wahin chalte , Kavin ….kuch pata chala is neel kumar ke baare mein?

Kavin- Abhi tak kuch nahi sir.

Daya- Hmm….chalo phir pehle is bungalow mein dekhte hai. Priyal , Dushyant , Rajat, Nikhil…tum log chalo mere saath. Aur Kavin ….tum iska phone trace karo. Aur bhi kuch pata chale toh batana.

Kavin- Okay sir.

Daya- Roo….tum aur pata lagao iske baare mein.

Ruhana- Okay Sir.

So, They left from there.

Ruhana was busy searching about the businessman on her computer while Kavin was busy in tracing the phone but there was some error.

Kavin- Ruhana…zara tumhara tablet do .

Ruhana- EK minute sir …..deti hu.

She took seconds to give him the tablet. She found him smiling to himself.

Ruhana- Kya hua Sir….aap bade khush lag rahe hai?

Kavin(Smiled)- Khush toh main roz hota hu yaar.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Lekin aaj kuch zyada hi khush lag rahe hai. Kya baat hai?

Kavin(Smiled)- Tumse ek baat puchu?

Ruhana- Sir….aap toh bindaas bolte ho ….aaj kyun puch rahe ho ?

Kavin- Waise tum new forensic doctor se mili kya ?

Ruhana(looked at him)- Aap Shaivya ki baat kar rahe ho ?

Kavin nodded as Yes. She smiled….

Ruhana- Hmm…..usse main subah mili thi. Wo Tarika Dii ki behen hai.

Kavin- Ohh…I see.

Ruhana- Waise aap ye kyun puch rahe ho?

Kavin(smiled)- Nahi…aise hi. Aaj hi mila na usse isliye.

Ruhana- Okay…ab aap zara phonetrack kar lo varna daya sir hume hi daantenge. Unka call aane wala hoga.

Kavin nodded and both got busy in their works. Meanwhile, Kavin traced the number and informed daya while ruhana was still searching. At the same time , DrShaivya entered the bureau. She went straight to ruhana as she didn't find anyone there.

Shaivya- Ruhana!

Ruhana(looked up)- Hii Sree…..kya hua?

Shaivya- Actually thodi derrr pehle dushyant sir jo file lekar aaye uski ek report salunkhe sir ke paas reh gayi thi. Wahi dene aayi hu.

Ruhana(Smiled)- Ohh…okay. Main rakh dungi file mein. Mujhe de do.

Shaivya- I hope maine tumhe disturb nahi kiya. Kya search kar rahi ho?

Ruhana- Arey yaar…ye businessman ne dukhi kar diya hai. Usi ke baare mein search kar rahi hu.

Shaivya- Hmmm..okay…tum kaam karo main bhi jaati hu.

Ruhana nodded and she turned to ove out of the bureau but she bumped into him. She lost her balance but he saved her from falling. There was a cute eyelock. She was the first one to comeout of the trance… she moved and he also made her stand properly and freed her.

Kavin- Aap theek toh hai na ?

Shaivya(nervous)- Haan….main theek hu. And I am sorry. Mujhe lab jaana chahiye.

She left excusing herself and ran out of the bureau. He was just looking at her and was smiling….

_**Kavin's POV**_- Ohh God…! Ho kya raha hai mujhe? Inka chehra kitna pyaara hai...lab mein bhi main inko dekh ke kho gaya tha aur ab bhi….hai kya ye? Kahin pyaar…..arey nahi baba…..mujhe aur pyaar…neverrrrr ….kabhi nahi…! Mujhe isse bahar nikalna hoga….! Haan yahi theek rahega.

HE brushed off her thoughts and responded to ruhana's call.

_**Sree's POV**_: Kavin…..hain toh cute. Aur abhi bhi…..unhone mujhe sambhal liya varna main toh gir hi gayi thi. Itni sweet si smile hai unki aur bohot sweetly baat karte hai. Aur main….abhi kaise unko ghoor ghoor ke dekh rahi thi….pata nahi kya osch rahe honge wo….main bhi na…..aise hi unko dekhne lag gayi….huhh…..! Main bhi kya soch rahi hu….Kaam pe dhyan dena chahiye mujhe.

She hurried into the lab and got busy in her work with a smile on her face.

**A/n: Hey sweethearts! I hope you liked this chapter. Aage aur mazaa aayega *wink***

**Love you both ! **

**Plz read and reviw…take care !**

**Bye bye !**


End file.
